


Stay Cool

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Emotional, Feels, M/M, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Kazuto, in hopes of hiding away from the sudden rain, finds himself on a bus stop with an unexpected person.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eolyne Herlentz, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eugeo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Stay Cool

'Shit! Shit! Shit!' Kazuto repeatedly cussed in his mind as he ran down a wet street. He just went to get some groceries on a sunny day. Literally sunny day without a single cloud on the sky. And just on the halfway to his apartment, it began to rain.

Maybe he should've listened to Suguha when she said 'I have a bad feeling about dis'. It wouldn't be the first time and, Kazuto was sure, the last time he didn't listen to her. His umbrella was prolly leaning by the door laughing at his face while enjoying the warmness of his apartment Kazuto missed at the moment.

They all just returned from The Underworld with Alice so Asuna decided to prepare them all a wonderful feast. He was hoping Asuna wouldn't kill him because of wet groceries or scold him because of being careless. If only Eugeo was still here with him in the rain, he probably wouldn't feel so cold and alone. Unfortunately, fate wasn't om their side.

He was currently jogging through the rain. The smog of raindrops made it hard to see anything and Kazuto was praying that there was some checkpoint where he could go and rest for few minutes or so.

"-ere!" Kazuto could hear someone calling out to him "Over here!"

He turned towards what he hoped was the person's voice and could make out a slim figure waving to him. The figure was beneath the roof of the bus stop, hand still signalizing Kazuto to come over. The black swordsman felt nostalgic for a second before he sprinted towards the bus stop and ended up slipping just before he reached his checkpoint.

Kazuto let out a pained groan before he noticed the person who was waving to him just seconds ago was leaning over him with a confused and worried expression. The boy's face, from nose down, was hidden by a sea colored scarf and the navy blue hat he was wearing was covering his eyes.

"Are you alright?" his muffled voice asked as he extended his hand to Kazuto. Even through the cloth, his voice had a familiar ring to it.

"Yeah, thanks" Kazuto muttered as he accepted the helping hand and was pulled up by the other teen. As they came in skin to skin contact, Kazuto felt a spark of nostalgia that disappeared as soon as the boy released his hand.

"Rough weather, huh?" the boy asked as he glanced at Kazuto who was currently dusting off his clothes.

"Yeah, too bad my girlfriend sent me to grocery store" Kazuto sighed which earned him a slight giggle from the other teen.

"I see..." the boy extended his hand again while his other hand moved the scarf around his neck down for a bit so his words were more recognizable "The name's Eolyne Herlentz"

"I'm Kirigaya Kazuto-" Kazuto couldn't help, but blink at the sight of the other teen. As soon as they locked eyes, Kazuto realized why he was so familiar. The hat other boy was wearing hid glossy flaxen hair and emerald sparkly eyes. It was him, it had to be...

"Eugeo?"

"What?" the teen's eyebrows furrowed "I just told you I'm Eolyne Herlentz"

'That can't be...' Kazuto paled 'Y-You...'

"Anyways, I'm waiting for a bus so you can stay here with me for a while and keep me company. God knows when the rain'll stop" Eolyne laughed awkwardly as he sat on the bench and patted the spot next to him. Kazuto blinked a few more times before taking a seat beside the other teen.

"How about we try to learn something about each other?" the flaxen haired asked and Kazuto gave him a quick nod.

"Alright then, what's your favorite color?" Eolyne asked and Kazuto had to use all his might not to laugh out loud, but Eolyne clearly saw through his facade.

"What's with the face?"

"Nothing" Kazuto snickered, that was one of the most innocent first questions he ever heard "It's black, yours?"

"Blue, your answer was pretty obvious though. Anyways, now you ask?"

"Okay, what's your hobby?"

"Fencing" Eolyne answered simply "You?"

"Video games"

"Such a boring answer..."

"Hey, I'm a very interesting person, thank you very much" Kazuto chuckled.

"Really?" Eolyne asked smugly "Is there any way for you to confirm that?"

"..." 

"I thought so" Eolyne smirked victoriously as he crossed his arms.

"Uh-huh..." Kazuto grinned darkly "Don't you dare mock me!" Eolyne let out a shocked yelp as Kazuto jabbed his fingers into his stomach and began to tickle him. Eolyne fell on his back and was laying on the bench of the bus stop, laughing while Kazuto continued to mercilessly run his hands over his jacket, hovering over the other teen. Eolyne's laughter awfully reminded him of Eugeo.

"S-Sthop!" Eolyne gasped for the air in between giggles "W-Wh-at are you doing!?"

"I'm not gonna stop 'til you apologize Euge-" Kazuto stopped what he was doing and backed off of the other teen who used his elbows to support himself. When Kazuto was comfortably settled on the bench, with his fingers bailed into a fist beneath his chin, Eolyne spoke up.

"I'm not Eugeo..." Eolyne glanced at him with a frown "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Well, something like that... He's gone now..."

"And I remind you of him?" Eolyne questioned, returning to his sitting position. Kazuto gave him a sad glance before nodding.

"That must hurt..." Eolyne muttered "I might not understand your situation the best, but I hope you know you can count on your friends. And you can count on me too, Kazuto-kun" Eolyne smiled sadly before getting up. Kazuto didn't even notice that the bus Eolyne was waiting for had arrived.

The flaxen haired teen stood up, quickly shook his umbrella, before handing it to Kazuto.

"Here, take this umbrella with you. I've also attached my number on its handle so if you ever need something, give me a ring or text me" Kazuto took the umbrella with a tear rolling down his cheek. As Eolyne was about to leave, he gave Kazuto one last smile.

"Stay cool, Kazuto-kun"

As Eolyne's form disappeared into the bus, Kazuto felt his hand shot out forwards. It seemed as if he was reaching for Eolyne while the bus drove off. He continued to stand on the spot for a while, completely motionless and paralyzed. His eyes slowly turned to face the skies.

Kazuto never remembered them being such a beautiful shade of blue.


End file.
